Various modes of Internet communication are experiencing fast-paced growth and innovation. By contrast, the user's interaction with email has remained all confined to browsing chronologically sorted lists. The user experience in interacting with such email lists is not optimal, especially on mobile devices which typically have a form factor that is different from that of a desktop or a laptop.